La noche más cálida
by mirnachibi
Summary: Despues de muchos años de amistad, Thor decide decirle en la fiesta de graduación lo que siente por Loki, años despues vuelven a encontrarse, sin embargo el tiempo se encargo de que ambos tomaran caminos muy distintos y las adversidades estan dispuestas a aparecer. AU. ThorXLoki


**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.**

**La historia contiene romance ChicoXChico, si no les gusta aun están a tiempo de huir.**

**Principal: ThorXLoki**

**Mención de NatXClint y TonyXSteve**

**Disfruten la historia**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La noche más cálida**

Las luces de colores iluminaban la duela de las canchas de basquetbol, los adornos y esferas colgaban del auditorio, esa noche se había organizado un baile con temática de disfraces para despedir a los de último grado, esa sería su fiesta de graduación para los universitarios.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y después de un rato la música y el ambiente dieron lugar a una bella velada.

-Vamos Natasha no tenemos pareja y tengo ganas de bailar-. Comento Loki tomando de la mano su amiga pelirroja, se adentraron a la pista y comenzaron a moverse.

-Ves querida Nat, te ves hermosa de Ariel, nada mejor para ti-.

-¡Ah! y tú eres un caballeroso príncipe, me recuerdas al rey Arturo-. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa para después parar, el Dj coloco una balada lenta y la mayoría de las luces fueron apagadas, ahora solo quedaban algunos reflectores.

-Busquen a sus parejas chicos y chicas, que la noche apenas comienza-. La voz proveniente de un altavoz marco el inicio de una especie de euforia.

-Natasha no quiero alertarte pero Barton te ha estado viendo desde hace dos canciones y parece que viene hacia nosotros-. Loki soltó la mano de su amiga, le estaba dejando libre el camino a Clint.

-¿Puedo llevármela por un rato?-. Pregunto casual Clint quien un tanto nervioso extendía su mano a la de Natasha.

-Claro que si Robín Hood, solo tráela antes de la media noche-. Guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas y sonrió al ver la escena que montaban su amiga Ariel y Robín Hood.

Loki tomo un vaso de gaseosa y se alejo de la pista de baile, salió del auditorio y afuera tomo asiento en un banca de la universidad, estaba entre algunos jardines y lejos pudo observar como algunas parejas se escapan en complicidad hacia otros lugares. Finalmente suspiro pesadamente, tal vez debió invitar a alguna chica, así no la estaría pasando solo, pero eso implicaba buscar a alguien y la verdad es que nadie había logrado llamar su atención.

-¿Loki eres tú?-. Loki busco con la mirada a quien le llamaba y termino encontrándose a una armadura, no sabía de quien se trataba así que solo asintió a la pregunta y se le quedo viendo esperando que el otro le dijera su identidad, pero en lugar de eso la persona dentro de la armadura opto por sentarse a su lado.-Tampoco haz invitado a nadie verdad-.

Loki analizo esa voz, le era muy familiar pero no lograba recordar.-No, pero es mejor así-.

-Tienes razón invitar a una chica requiere mucho esfuerzo, además de seguro querría que viniese con ella disfrazado de algo en especial.

-¿Thor?-. Pregunto mientras trataba de ver a través de los orificios del yelmo de la armadura.

-¿Quién pensaste que era?-. Decía Thor mientras se quitaba el yelmo.- O acaso pensabas que hablabas con un extraño-.

Loki soltó una carcajada, por supuesto que debía ser Thor, una persona normal no podría caminar con una armadura tan pesada.

-Ah Thor pensé que vendrías de He-man-. Comento divertido Loki mientras veía a Thor de pies a cabeza.

-Hey, no soy un exhibicionista-. Thor se puso de pie y miro a los ojos al pelinegro.-Su majestad, ¿Podría honrarme con el placer de bailar una pieza conmigo?-. Exclamo mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba una de las manos de Loki.

-¿Cómo negarme ante semejante caballero? rieron mientras regresaban a la fiesta, hace mucho que eran amigos, este tipo de acciones eran parte de su vida siempre se hacían reír el uno al otro, pero lo más importante, siempre estaban para ayudarse mutuamente.

Llegaron a la pista y Thor tomo la mano de Loki para después sostenerla fuertemente mientras con la mano derecha atraía la cintura del menor, así tan cerca el uno del otro inicio la noche que ninguno olvidaría.

La música era tan relajada y romántica, que permitieron que ambos se dejaran llevar, Thor no sabía que hacer se sentía realmente bien, quería acercarse más al menor pero no sabía cómo, hasta que el destino le dio un obsequio, la luz que iluminaba el lugar desapareció. El menor reacciono tratando de alejarse del mayor, pero lo único que logro fue que el rubio tomara el brazo del menor y le acercara a su rostro.

-Te puedes lastimar si vas por ahí a ciegas-. Comento Thor susurrando al oído de Loki, para luego sujetarlo por la cintura. -Loki yo….-.

Loki sintió el calor apoderarse de su rostro y suavemente coloco su mano en la de Thor para hacerlo callar.- Thor yo te amo-.

Thor conmovido quito la mano de loki y la sujeto para después posar sus labios en los del menor.-Loki, yo también te amo-.

Las luces se encendieron.-Bien se ha restablecido la energía y con ella la fiesta ¿no es así?-. Pregunto el Dj animando la fiesta, todos continuaron festejando pero Thor y Loki se escaparon tomados de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza como si alguien fuese a tratar de separarlos, corrieron por los pasillos donde se encontraron a Steve vestido de soldado al lado de Tony quien venía de Flynn Rider.

-¿A dónde tan aprisa?-. Exclamo Tony para molestarlos.

-A donde tú vas con Rapunzel querido Tony-. Respondió con sorna Thor mientras Loki lo seguía y reía por su respuesta.

Finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto del rubio y sin soltar la mano del moreno condujo hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Hemos llegado-. Exclamo Thor que abría la puerta del automóvil al menor indicándole que saliera.

-Haces honor a tu disfraz, eres todo un caballero-. Thor lo guio hasta llegar a la orilla de un risco, donde se sentaron a observar las estrellas y la luna.

Loki se dejo llevar se recostó en el hombro de Thor y el segundo correspondió, hablaron sobre el tiempo, sobre su relación, desde hace cuanto se conocían, ya ni si quiera recordaban cuando se hablaron por primera vez, había sido una amistad de infancia, habían crecido como hermanos, pero ahora eran algo mas, se recostaron en la hierba que crecía y el rubio palpo algunas flores, tomo una entre sus dedos y la coloco en el cabello de Loki.

-Eres demasiado hermoso para mi bien-. El pelinegro sonrió por el alago.

-Thor espero que nos volvamos a ver después de este día-. Hablo casi con lagrimas en los ojos.-Hace algunas semanas recibí una oferta de trabajo fuera del país, yo acepte-.

Thor se sintió abatido, debió haberle mencionado antes, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía arrepentido, debió decirle hace tiempo al menor que sentía por él, así tal vez no habría tomado esa decisión, sin más que hacer le rodeo con sus fuertes brazos siendo correspondido por el menor, mismo que dejo caer algunas lagrimas, ultimas antes de caer dormido al lado de Thor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero la hayan disfrutado es solo el inicio de lo que espero sea una romántica historia de amor. Gracias por los comentarios! **


End file.
